


Am I alone

by MissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son frère était trop occupé avec son italien, l'américain qui se disait un héros ne venait même pas le sauver de sa solitude, Roderich et Elisaveta commençaient à se faire distant avec lui, même ses deux meilleurs amis s'éloignaient peu à peu de lui. Tout le monde l'oubliait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I alone

Gilbert frissonna en enfouissant un peu plus sa tête dans son écharpe. Encore une fois, il était seul. Depuis que son pays était tombé, les autres nations faisaient de moins en moins attention à lui. Son frère était trop occupé avec son italien, l'américain qui se disait un héros ne venait même pas le sauver de sa solitude, Roderich et Elisaveta commençaient à se faire distant avec lui, même ses deux meilleurs amis s'éloignaient peu à peu de lui. Tout le monde l'oubliait.

Mais il y avait quelques mois, étrangement, il s'était rapproché de l'aîné des deux italiens – il ne savait plus s'il était l'Italie du nord ou du sud – grâce à la petite crise existentielle de ce jeune homme : Lovino hésitait de plus en plus sur le fait de rester une nation ou pas. Tout le monde sait désormais que l'Italie n'est plus qu'un seul et unique pays, c'est pourquoi leur patron faisait pression sur eux pour qu'ils décident lequel serait le seul et l'unique Italie. Les deux garçons avaient longuement hésité, aucun ne voulant que l'autre disparaisse, mais, au final, la solution était venue très rapidement à l'aîné. Il devait laisser son frère se débrouiller seul.

Il était sortit de la pièce, laissant Feliciano sécher ses larmes sur la veste hors de prix de leur, non, son boss, et avait décidé de ne plus s'occuper des histoires de ce pays.

Gilbert l'avait trouvé en train de pleurer, lui aussi, sur un banc d'un petit parc. Il s'était assis à côté de lui et avait longuement attendu le moment où l'italien – et plus l'Italie – se déciderait à parler. Le brun avait relevé la tête, l'avait insulté de tous les noms pour au final lui tomber dans les bras en chouinant et en lui racontant toute l'histoire. L'albinos l'avait réconforté, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme, et lui avait dit que désormais ils étaient un peu pareils – grossière erreur car il ne gagna qu'un simple

«Pareil?! Tu te fous de moi j'espère! Tu t'es vu avec ta voix qui déraille, tes cheveux tout blanc et tes yeux d'une couleur bizarre? Rêves toujours connard»

Gilbert rit en repensant à ce moment, se disant que l'italien avait beau râler, il venait toujours le chercher lui lorsqu'il avait des problèmes. Et des problèmes il en avait avec l'autre espagnol…

Il rit une seconde fois, pour oublier le froid mordant de ce pays, pour oublier que tout le monde s'éloigner de lui, pour oublier qu'une fois de plus il était seul. Lovino aussi était seul me diriez-vous, mais d'une autre manière. Il avait beau se terrer dans une fausse solitude, au final, il y avait toujours des gens à ses côtés. Que ce soit son frère, son amant, ou d'autres nations encore.

Lui, Prusse, Gilbert, n'avait personne.

Il s'assit sur un muret, attendant encore et encore que quelqu'un daigne enfin remarquer sa présence, que quelqu'un vienne le retirer de sa solitude, que quelqu'un lui dise que maintenant il serait toujours à ses côtés. Mais rien. Les hommes d'affaire se dépêchaient de rejoindre leurs familles, les enfants demandaient des bonbons à leurs parents, les chiens errants fouillaient dans les poubelles, les adolescents faisaient des paris stupides. Personne ne le regardait.

La neige tombait et, lui, il ne bougeait pas. Il voulait bouger mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas alors qu'il savait que s'il se levait pour rentrer, personne ne serait là pour lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée, personne ne serait là pour prendre son repas avec lui, personne ne serait là pour rire avec lui. Personne, personne, personne, encore et toujours personne.

Il en avait marre d'être seul, cette vie lui faisait vraiment chier! Il était l'awesome Prusse quoi! C'était quoi cette déprime de fillette, il n'était pas Hongrie (même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu déprimer) quand même!

__Allez, debout Gilbert! On va casser la gueule à tout le monde pour nous avoir oubliés ! Tu vas voir, ils vont s'en prendre plein les dents! Et après, quand ils se rouleront à nos pieds on leur crachera dessus pour leur apprendre à nous avoir laissé seuls! Ils veulent jouer aux lamas? On va jouer aux lamas!_ _

Il pétait un câble. Gilbert na savait pas qui était cette petite voix qui lui répétait de cracher sur toutes les personnes qu'il croisait mais il avait au moins compris que le froid était en train de lui geler le peu de neurones qu'il lui restait. L'albinos ferma les yeux, se disant que de toute manière la voix s'arrêterait sûrement d'insulter le monde entier s'il crevait ici et maintenant sous toute cette neige.

Il sourit en fermant les yeux, espérant au fond de lui qu'une personne quelconque le verrait, et pensa aux moments qu'il avait passé avec son frère, ses amis, Lovino…

«Gilbert! Ca fait des heures que je te cherche! T'étais où?! Et pas question de me ressortir le coup du ''je suis seul, personne ne m'aime'', hein! Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi espèce de sale fou!»

Il ouvrit les paupières en sentant deux mains chaudes sur ses joues et tomba sur deux yeux violets encadrés de mèches blondes.

«Tu es vraiment inconscient! Imagines que tu ais attrapé une maladie, on aurait fait comment pour te soigner, nous? Je te signale que les médicaments des humains ne marchent pas aussi bien sur nous que sur eux! Tu m'écoutes au moins? Franchement tu commences sérieusement à me soûler, tu t'en fous vraiment que je m'inquiète comme un dingue? Gilbert!»

Le canadien venait de tomber dans les bras de son amant qui souriait vraiment très niaisement. Il avait tout faux, il était loin d'être

«-T'es trop awesome mon Mattie, vraiment! Y a pas plus awesome que toi, tu es… Tu es… Awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome!

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.» Répondit le concerné en rougissant. «Pas besoin de me le répéter, je suis pas encore sourd.»

Gilbert frissonna en enfouissant un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Seul? Qui avait eu cette idée stupide? Avec son mignon petit Matthew il n'avait aucune raison d'être seul~

__Et maintenant on rentre à la maison, on le fout à poil et direction la salle de bain! Tu préfères peut-être la cuisine, petit coquin… Tu sais, moi tant qu'on fait des trucs pas très morals ça me va, on peut prendre l'endroit que tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire~ Je suis sûr qu'il doit être affreusement bandant à poil, en train de quémander plus de-_ _

«-Ta gueule!

-Comment ? c'est à moi que tu dis ça ?! Salaud !»


End file.
